The present invention relates to a multi-purpose refractory material. More specifically, the invention relates to a phosphate based refractory material for use in a variety of applications including: casting oven parts, panels, blocks and tiles, bonding parts together, filing in voids in finished castables. The present invention can also be used as a dental cement suitable for casting impressions and as a refractory mold for teeth, bridges and partials.